Why?
by Elaina96
Summary: what happens after a heated fight. BBRae. (oneshot).


Why?

"Just tell me Raven, Why? Why do you always pick on me?" Beast Boy demanded up in her face."You insult me, you yell at me, you tease me, you've hit me!" She was furious but didn't say anything, she just twitched, slightly listening to his uproar. "Just tell me, why?" he demanded inches away from her face.

She snapped, and what she did next would shock them both. She kissed him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him forward and kissed him. It was rough, forceful, and it took him by surprise. He pushed her away, shocked by what she did; just to quickly grab her face returning the contact. And just like that they weren't fighting any more, they were kissing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, constricting his head as he gripped her waist. His claws threatened to puncture her flesh as her magic seamed to envelop is belt buckle.

This was getting heated fast, as they backed up just to hit his mattress. She forced him to sit down as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, and grinding into his pelvis. And she could slowly feel his hands explore and slightly pull up her shirt. She pulled away from the contact and sat up, staring at his hesitant eyes. His emotions were wild. (_Fear, lust, curiosity, excitement, ecstasy, passion, love._) And with a swift motion she took off her shirt and continued kissing him.

With a quick grab at her waist he flipped them over so he was lying on top. She gripped one arm around his head, pulling him down, while the other rested on his chest, slowly kneading at the buttons of his shirt. once she reached the bottom she pulled back the clothing and slowly skimmed her hands over his stomach earning a throaty growl against her lips. When she reached the bottom she grabbed the buckle of his belt with a death grip before quickly undoing it.

There was no going back now.

…

Raven woke up and immediately realized everything she thought was a dream was actually real. She couldn't believe what she did and as she sat up and stared at the person sleeping next to her she considered pinching herself, in hopes she was wrong and this was a dream. But she knew she wasn't dreaming, and this was actually real. She sighed, trying to recall everything they did during that lust filled blur they called a night.

She blushed. They did a lot…

There was no going back now, they can never be what they once were. Maybe if she had just kissed him they could have worked it out, but sleeping with him? No, there was no going back from that.

She got up and let her feet fall off the mattress as she started to regret her actions.

What was she going to do?

She turned back and stared at the sleeping form that was next to her, debating whether to leave or lay back down and embrace him. God knows she wanted to do the latter, but she couldn't. So instead she exhaled and got up, leaving the room…

…

When Beast Boy finally woke up, he was shocked to see that Raven wasn't there. A part of him felt a little hurt at her lack of presence, but he understood, he couldn't expect her to sleep in, waiting for him to wake up.

He got up and got dressed with a certain spark in his step, before leaving his room. He practically skipped down the hall and into the main room where he found the rest of the household. Starfire was watching Robin and Cyborg play a video game and Raven was in the kitchen making some tea.

He smiled seeing her and walked up behind her, startling her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I get it now, why you always pick on me." He said smiling into her side.

She lightly pushed him away. "Beast Boy we... we need to talk."

"Okay?" He said a little confused as she walked him into the hall.

He was kind of expecting her to refer to him as Gar or Garfield after last night? But then he realized she might want to keep it on the down low and not inform the others just yet.

"What's wrong?" He asked once they were in the hall.

"Last night was a mistake."

"What?" He blinked.

She could immediately feel his wave of emotions. (_Shock, fear, embarrassment, hurt._)

"It never should have happened."

"You're the one who kissed me!" He said his voice escalating.

"I know."

"Was it bad or something?"

"No, it wasn't bad, it just shouldn't have happened."

(_Anger, shame, resentment, humiliation, heartbreak_.)

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry..." She tried to say. But he cut her off.

"Just forget it." He said coldly before walking away.

(_Heartbroken_…)

She sighed. "This is for the best." She told herself.

…

Beast Boy stormed into his room and tore it apart in rage! His brow furrowed as he breathed heavily, until he collapsed on his bed in defeat. But the thing about his bed is that it now smelt like her. He let his hands fall on his face. He didn't know what to feel. There was anger but also sadness. He looked down at the scene of the crime; his bed. Damn his sensitive nose. He then got up and aggressively tore the sheets off his mattress and ran to the laundry room.

…

Raven walked down the hall and could hear a rustle of reckless noises from the laundry room. She peeked her head in and stared confused at Beast Boy who recklessly washed his sheets.

"What are you doing?" She asked in the doorway.

He didn't even look at her when he answered. "I'm getting rid of the evidence." He said throwing the sheets into the washer.

She glanced down sorrowfully. He was taking this harder then she thought.

She watched him for awhile, as he angrily added soap, and sighed before leaving, being replaced by another Titan.

"Finally deciding to wash those sheets, huh?" Cyborg joked.

"Not now man." Beast Boy responded.

Cyborg stared at him questioningly. "You didn't wet the bed did you?" Beast Boy didn't answer, just started the washer and left the room slipping past his robotic friend. "What's bugging him?" He wondered, scratching his bald head.

Cyborg knew he had to investigate. So he knocked on Raven's door and when she answered he could tell something was wrong with her too.

"Hey Rae, um... I was wondering if you might know what's going on with BB? I just saw him and he was acting weird." She was silent. "I hope it wasn't the argument you two had last night."

She seemed out of it. "I think it's something else." she said softly.

He sighed "I hope it's not another girl. One of these days he's gonna fall for one and never bounce back."

Cyborg wasn't helping Raven feel any better.

After he had left, Raven sat on her bed and thought some more on her actions. She didn't mean to hurt him; she hated being the cause of his pain. But what was she to do? She couldn't be with him. No matter how much she wanted to.

"It just wouldn't work." She told herself.

But she needed to talk to him. Now.

Raven got up and walked to her teammate's room. She entered through the open doorway and saw him making his bed.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly refusing to face her.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

He huffed.

She couldn't help but notice that he was favoring his right hand, and before she could ask what happened she spotted the fist size imprint in his wall.

She sighed walking over to him as he sat on his bed."Let me see your hand."

"It's fine." He grunted. She reached for it but he quickly pulled away. "I said its fine!" She ignored him and grabbed his hand, and he flinched at the pain. But she gently cupped her hands around his and began to heal him. "Why?" The question caught her off guard.

"What?"

"Why did you do it?" She didn't know what to say. "If you don't like me in that way then why did you do it?"

She sighed, "I don't know."

"I don't believe you." She didn't respond; just continued to heal his hand as silence overcame them. Until she finished and was about to move her hands when he put his other one on top of hers. She looked up at him confused. "Do you really feel nothing for me?" he asked deeply. She couldn't find the words. So instead pulled her hands away from his and got up. He stared at the ground in sorrow as she headed to the door. "You can't just do that to people." She turned around and stared at him as he spoke, "Just use them like that."

"I didn't use you..."

"Then what was it then?" he demanded getting up, "Because I'm still confused!" He stared at her as he took a breath and calmed down, "I thought you picked on me because you secretly liked me." He sighed glancing down, "I was so sure after last night…" She silently sighed and was tempted to walk towards him, "And what happened after, before you left, that part where it was just us. No lust or passion… just us..." unconsciously she stepped closer, "That was the best part. When I thought you felt the same way I did." She wanted to hug him, to hold him, to comfort him in his vulnerable state, "I wish I savored that moment, before it ended." She couldn't take it anymore and bolted forward and kissed him, and he returned it directly, till he pushed her away harshly. "No!" She was shocked and out of breath. "You can't just do this Raven! Toy with me!" She stared at him and watched him stand his ground.

But it didn't take long before he snapped and couldn't take it anymore. He bolted forward locking her lips with his own. He held her face with his hand; pulling her close deepening the contact. She backed up taking him with her till she ended up slamming against the wall. She took off his shirt before his hands made their way up hers. He picked her up; holding her against the wall; kissing her neck as she gripped his back.

Things were way more forceful this time around.

…

She woke up in his bed, again, and saw him sitting up with his feet over the edge. He stared at the floor aware that she was awake. "This is where your gonna sneak out, and act like this never happened?" he said holding back the wetness in his eyes.

She leaned forward and hugged him, resting her head on his back. "I'm sorry." she said before pulling away.

"Just go."

She got up, quickly got dressed and left him there in the bed that smelt like her again.

"Why Raven?" he whispered after she was gone. "Why…"

…

As soon as she shut her door, she slunked to the floor and teared up. Why did boys always cause her to shed these stupid, pathetic tears? She didn't mean to sleep with him again. She didn't mean to hurt him again. She hated herself. She loved him; she knows she did. But they couldn't be together, not like Robin and Starfire. It just wouldn't work. But she also couldn't sleep with him. It was tearing him up inside.

The worst part of it all is that she couldn't feel anything from him; he feels nothing, nothing. No anger or hatred or sadness.

(_Nothing_.)

She broke him. And that made her feel terrible. Unlike him she was having emotions; feelings. (_Shame, sorrow, regret_.) But she banished them away. Just like her father. She truly was the daughter of evil; using someone and feeling nothing afterwards. Even if she was forcing herself to feel nothing it just proved her point that she wasn't right for love.

Why couldn't he understand that?

…

The tower grew quiet with both heroes hiding in their rooms with no plans on coming out. The others knew they had a fight, and tried to give them their space, or at least Robin and Starfire did. Cyborg on the other hand was a lot more inquisitive. He knew they were avoiding something, and the best thing for all of them was to get them to talk. So while Robin and Starfire were out, he set up a trap and set off the emergency alert.

It wasn't long before they both bolted into the room, saw one another and immediately tried to exit. But Cyborg grabbed their arms. "Nope!"

"Cyborg!"

"Let go!"

"Not until you tell me why you guys are fighting." They both pulled their arms out of his grasp and crossed them in a pout. "Why are you guys acting like this?" He demanded to know.

"Go ahead Raven, tell him why." Beast Boy remarked.

"I don't have to take this." She snapped exiting the room.

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy, "Look Robin's set on giving you two space, but he hasn't seen some of the things I have. So you either go and repair whatever is wrong or I'll get boy wonder to intervene." Cyborg threatened.

Beast Boy sighed and walked after her; following her into her room. She stopped in the middle of her room aware he had followed her.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked out of context.

"What?" She asked refusing to face him.

"If it wasn't the sex, then it had to be me."

"It isn't you."

"I don't believe you."

That angered her, "Oh Azar! Don't you see? We can't be together, I can't be with you!" She yelled turning to face him.

"Why?!"

"Don't you get it?! I'm not a good person, Gar! After our first night I blocked out all feelings towards you. Good people don't do that." She exhaled; calming down, "Don't you see, I'm not worthy of being loved the way you love me."

He was shocked. "You think you're not worthy of me?"

"I'm not worthy of anyone." she said under her breath.

He couldn't help but smile. She wasn't using him and he didn't do anything wrong. She just didn't want to be happy; she didn't think she deserved the wonderful feeling of them being together.

She was shocked as she started sensing positive emotions from him. And before she could react he hugged her.

"Why are you smiling?" She questioned.

"Because for ones I'm not the idiot here."

"What?"

"You think you don't deserve happiness because of where you come from?"

"Well…" She looked down sorrowfully.

"You think you don't deserve being with someone that makes you happy because your dad is the meaning of evil."

She sighed."What's your point?"

He quickly kissed her."My point is you're wrong."

He kissed her again, and again, until she finally returned it. Because for the first time ever, Beast Boy was right.

…

She laid on his chest hearing his steady heartbeat. "The feeling is wonderful." she said enjoying the aftermath.

"Told ya." He smirked.

A knock on the door startled them both. They forgot they weren't the only ones who lived here.

"Yo Raven, BB. Are you guys okay? I haven't heard anything for a while." Cyborg asked in concern.

"Just a minute." Raven hollered as they both quickly got up.

"Pants. Raven where are my pants?" Garfield panicked.

She threw him his jeans and couldn't help but snicker to herself about their situation. But she quickly calmed herself and answered the door, her hair and clothes a bit disheveled.

Cyborg just stared. "Oh god! Did you guys physically fight?"

"What? No. We're fine." She said a bit distracted.

Suddenly in the background Beast Boy lost his balance trying to get his pants on and toppled over in view of the doorway.

"... Hey Cy..." He sheepishly said.

Cyborg stared in shock and confusion at the situation as the gears in his head clicked together making sense of this whole debacle.

The bed head, and wrinkly clothes, the odd fighting, and washing of bed sheets, and now with them both blushing as Beast Boy puts on pants!

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" He demanded.


End file.
